Out of the past
by FumeiJosei
Summary: Predictions/Hopes for the next episode. Tarrlok has captured Korra and the rest of team avatar meet up with an old 'friend'.
1. Chapter 1

Korra slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around herself but saw nothing but steel walls, floors and one steel door. The avatar attempted to move her arm, but only then realized there were chains attached to both her arms. She then looked down to find her legs chained as well. "Where the hell am I?" Korra yelled out. A deep laughter, Tarrlok's laugh, she heard it from behind the door. "Show your face coward!" The avatar knew very well who he was, but saw no opportunity to attack him with the steel wall in between them.  
"You think I'm that stupid, young Avatar? You may be restrained, but I have no desire to have you spit fire in my face. We'll talk soon enough." Tarrlok's voice echoed slightly in Korra's cell as did his footsteps when he walked away. The avatar looked up at the ceiling and spat fire at it, it had no effect. "Let me out!" She yelled, her voice echoed through the halls outside her cell.

"At least we're all in the same cell.." Bolin remarked, a man sitting across from the three of them looked his way.  
"That's only because they arrested too many people to hold in their cells, boy," He stated. The earthbender smiled at the man briefly.  
"I'm sure that once they realize they made a mistake, we'll all get out."  
"Why? Do you have any proof we're not all equalists?"  
"No.." Bolin replied, his spirits seemed to have dropped. Mako placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder.  
"It'll be alright, Bo. Korra will get us out," The firebender assured his little brother. Asami looked at him spitefully, Mako seemed surprised by the look she gave him. "Is something wrong, Asami?"  
"Oh, no.. Don't worry about me. Korra will safe us, right?" She stated, clearly irritated. The man from before looked at her.  
"Asami Sato? Your father conspired with the equalists. He's the reason we're all in this mess!" He claimed and got up to his feet. "This is your fault." The other people in the cell looked their way.  
"I had nothing to do with it!" Asami replied, frustrated with the fact that her father's actions affected her reputation in this manner.  
"Asami hasn't done anything wrong," Bolin stated. "She's been treated the same way you have. People think she's an equalist just because of her father."  
"Asami is helping the avatar fight this injustice. Point your fingers at Tarrlok, not her," The firebender added and briefly touched his girlfriend's shoulder with his hand. She moved away and averted her gaze. Mako wasn't entirely sure how to respond, he and Bolin sat back down as well. The man that had spoken before looked at Asami.

"I'm sorry. We can't even trust the authorities anymore.. We don't know who to turn to or who to trust. Well.. We might as well get used to being stuck with one another, because we're gonna be here for a looong time."  
"There's Naga!" Tenzin approached the polarbeardog and petted her head briefly. "Korra can't be far away." He looked towards the council's building and spotted Tarrlok's window was open. Both he and Lin managed to find their way into the room. The former chief of police looked around.  
"That girl did some damage here," She remarked in admiration and kicked aside some of the loose floor tiles the avatar had used to defend herself.  
"Was that a compliment?" Tenzin asked the former chief of police. She shrugged and looked around.  
"The girl moved this wall.. It was clearly a tough fight." Lin used her metalbending and her cables to move down one floor, to the spot where Korra had cornered Tarrlok. "Her path of destruction seems to end here. Clearly.. She lost."

Yakone stared Sokka down, causing the warrior to fall to the ground. He couldn't control his own movements. Toph attempted an attack, but her body refused to work with her. As she looked to Aang she could see the same had happened to him and everyone else in the room.  
"Yakone, you will not succeed!" Aang yelled out. Korra's eyes snapped open. _'A dream.. Another vision? That guy.. Yakone. He-.. A bloodbender, just like Tarrlok.'_ The avatar looked around herself and spotted a man standing in the door opening. _'Tarrlok? No.. He's not tall enough.'_ The man walked towards her and held out a piece of bread. He was dressed in a metalbender cops' uniform.  
"Eat it and don't bite me. It's the only meal you'll be getting here," The man told her. Korra seemed reluctant, but her stomach started to grown. She parted her lips and at the bread slowly. After she'd finished her poured some water into her mouth, nearly choking her. Korra coughed and looked at the man for a brief moment.  
"Where am I?" The man moved towards the door, he closed and locked it behind him. "Where am I?" Korra yelled out once more.

Bolin carried a young boy on his shoulders. "I spy with my little eye.. Something.. red," The earthbender stated. The young boy's sister was sitting on the floor, looking around the cell.  
"That woman's dress?" She asked as she pointed.  
"Nope."  
"That man's shoes?" She inquired as she pointed once more.  
"Nope."  
"Tell me, tell me!" The girl demanded. The little boy on his shoulders wiggled around a bit.  
"Tell us!" He then also commanded. Bolin laughed a bit and lifted the boy of his shoulders, he put him back on the ground next to his sister.  
"Ok, ok. The flower in your sister's hair," The earthbender told them. The girl smiled warmly.  
"That man gave it to me," She told Bolin and pointed towards a guy in the corner of the cell. The man looked up and Bolin instantly recognized him.  
"Tahno?" He asked. The former waterbender looked up and grinned faintly, he was clearly not as secure as he made it out to be.  
"Ah, the fireferrets. Ah-.. no. Wait. Where's the little girl?" Tahno asked, he got up and walked towards the bending brothers and Asami.  
"If you mean Korra she'll be here any moment," Mako replied somewhat spitefully. Despite the fact that Tahno lost his bending the firebender didn't feel the least bit sorry for him, he felt anger for what Tahno had done to them in their last match.  
"I doubt it. She's not here yet, is she?" Asami replied, aggravated.  
"What is it with you today?" Mako inquired, clearly confused.  
"Korra likes you, doesn't she? And you like her!" Mako looked into his girlfriend's eyes, then averted his gaze. He felt guilty for not bringing it up to Asami before.  
"Girl trouble, eh?" Tahno remarked.  
"Shut up!" Mako yelled at him.  
"I urge you to keep your voice down, boy. Unless you want the entire guard to know we're here," Lin replied. Mako, Bolin, Tahno and Asami looked at the former chief of police. She stood outside their cell with Tenzin.  
"I am sorry people, but we can only take these few for now. I'll personally make sure you'll all be freed," Tenzin assured the arrested citizens, they seemed to still have trust in him. Lin metalbended a key and unlocked the door. Bolin, Mako and Asami got out. As Tahno was about to leave as well, Mako stopped him.  
"You better stay in there," The firebender commanded, clearly furius with Tahno. The former waterbender looked at him briefly, then at Tenzin who cleared his throat.  
"Actually.. One more might come in handy. I suggest we take the boy with us. Korra could use any help we can get at this point," Tenzin told them.

'_Why do I keep seeing these visions..? Is it because of Tarrlok? He looks a lot like Yakone, but he couldn't be him. Yakone should be much older by now. Maybe.. He's his son?' _Korra was violently awoken from her thoughts as the door slammed open. "Tarrlok."  
"Young avatar," He replied with a smug grin on his face. He held something behind his back, the avatar tried to see what. "You're going to write me a little letter." He showed Korra the paper and pen he'd held behind his back before. Two guards walked in, one of which was the man from before. "These nice gentlemen are going to remove your chains, but make one wrong move and they're back on. I can let you write it yourself or I can make you write it, using my bending. Your choice, young avatar." Tarrlok signaled the guards to remove her chains, Korra stood still. Tarrlok handed her the piece of paper and the pen. She held the paper up against one of the walls and held the pen in her hand. "Now write; I have left Republic City. The pressure of being the avatar was too much for me, I hope you understand. Tarrlok has made me realize that at this point, I am unfit to be anyone's hero." Korra seemed irritated, but wrote down the words nonetheless. "Sign it with your name and hand it to me," Tarrlok commanded. The avatar signed it, but upon handing it to the council member she burned it with her breath of fire. Korra grinned faintly, but Tarrlok was clearly unamused. "See to it the avatar gets her portion of discipline," He stated. The guard who'd fed her before hit her back with his metal thread. Korra yelled out in pain.

"Korra is missing?" Mako asked in disbelief. Tenzin nodded.  
"Yes and we need to find her before it's too late," The airbending master replied.  
"Too late? What happened to her?" Bolin asked, clearly worried.  
"We don't know, but we saw the wreck she made in Tarrlok's office and no sign of her," Lin informed them. Asami seemed worried about the situation.  
"Is there any way we can find her?" She asked Tenzin. He seemed at a loss. Tahno looked at them all.  
"There's no way to know where he took her," He then stated.  
"We're not certain Tarrlok took her, both of them might have been taken by equalists," Tenzin replied. Mako rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah right. This was obviously Tarrlok," The firebender assumed.  
"We need to consider all the options," The airbender told Mako. Lin sighed faintly.  
"This is getting nowhere. Maybe we can get some information from some of my former policemen," She suggested.

"Are you ready to cooperate, avatar?" Tarrlok asked tauntingly. Korra looked up from where she was laying on the floor. The metalbenders had worked her to the group when she started attacking Tarrlok. She breathed fire his way. "Enough!" The guards moved out of the way as Tarrlok started bloodbending once more. He got Korra up on her feet. "I'll talk to you after a good night's sleep." Tarrlok bended the avatar against the wall. She fell to the floor and hit her head. Korra blacked out.

* * *

**Author's note: This will be a oneshot and most probably will NOT have another chapter. This is my way of passing the time waiting for the next episode. I personally do believe that Tarrlok and Yakone are linked in some way.**

[Edit: Someone informed me there were some lines missing in this version, it is up on deviantart as well. Sorry about that!]  



	2. Chapter 2: Tahnorra ending

"Are you ready to cooperate, avatar?" Tarrlok asked tauntingly. Korra looked up from where she was laying on the floor. The metalbenders had worked her to the group when she started attacking Tarrlok. She breathed fire his way. "Enough!" The guards moved out of the way as Tarrlok started bloodbending once more. He got Korra up on her feet. "I'll talk to you after a good night's sleep." Tarrlok bended the avatar against the wall. She fell to the floor and hit her head. Korra blacked out.

_'Who is that..?'_ The avatar thought to herself as she experienced another vision. She was disoriented because of the earlier blow to the head. "Aang?" She called out and snapped her eyes open.  
"No, it's me," The guard who had fed her announced. He seemed irritated. "You're not going to disobey again, I hope?" The avatar looked up at him, she was still laying on the floor. Korra attempted to get up, but he arms seemed to weak to carry her weight. The man sighed and helped her into a sitting position. "This wouldn't have all happened if you'd just complied with his wishes. Why do you always have to be the tough girl who won't give up? It's gonna be the death of you, if you don't watch out, young avatar." Korra didn't respond, she simply looked at him. "If you'll be a nice girl, I'll bring you some food later." The guard moved towards the door.  
"No, wait!" Korra yelled out and the man stood still. "Why are you involved? Where am I?" The man looked back at her briefly.  
"There's a lot of things you don't know, young girl," He replied and shut the door behind him. Korra wanted to get up and run to the door, but instead she simply stumbled and fell forward, onto the floor. She uttered a soft sound of pain and managed to crawl back to the wall. She sat up, leaning against it. _'Maybe.. I should take this time to meditate, like Tenzin told me to..'_Korra sat down in the appropriate position and held her fists together. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

"There are rumours of a secret prison.. Where the most notorious criminals are kept. It is located far away from Republic City. A steel bunker, in the water," A female policeofficer told Lin. The former chief of police seemed to ponder for a moment.  
"Can you lead us to it?"  
"I've-.. never been, chie- miss Bei Fong." Lin looked at her former co-worker and then at Tenzin.  
"We need to find Tarrlok if we want to find the avatar," She concluded, Tenzin nodded faintly.  
"I'd rather avoid a confrontation, but it seems we have no choice in the matter.."  
"Unless those kids found any other useful news," Lin replied.

"Tell us anything you know, NOW!" Mako demanded as he slammed one of the former members of the triple threat triad against the wall. Asami and Bolin were both focussed on Mako and the thug, but Tahno spotted something else. Someone else. He moved away from the rest of the group and towards a street kid who was hiding behind a building.  
"You know something about this, kid?" Tahno inquired. The boy looked at him for a moment.  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't.." He then replied. Bolin turned when he heard the kid's voice.  
"Skoochy?" He called him and walked over to the boy. Skoochy grinned a bit.  
"Yep. What kind of information are you looking for?"  
"Korra has disappeared, do you know anything about it?" The earthbender asked hopefully.  
"The avatar, huh? I might know something.. But my memory is pretty foggy, again," The street kid told Bolin, who in return looked to his older brother.  
"This is important, Skoochy. We-!" Mako told him, but Asami walked over and handed the child some money.  
"Is that enough?" She asked, Skoochy nodded. The firebender seemed surprised at his girlfriend's reaction.  
"Listen up. I saw a pretty suspicious thing last night. That councilman, Tarrlok, he put the avatar in one of those small delivery trucks. She yelled at him to let her out and breathed fire his way, but he closed the door and said he'd take her somewhere she'd never be found," The child told them. Mako let go of the thug he'd been holding up against the wall, the man quickly saw his chance and escaped.  
"So it was Tarrlok. Did he say where he was taking her?" The firebender asked Skoochy.  
"Not exactly, just somewhere no one would ever find her."

"Open up and don't try anything, or I'll chain you up again," The guard told the avatar. Korra parted her lips and took a few bites of the bread. She looked into the guard's eyes, but he averted his gaze. He picked up a piece of cloth that he'd drenched in some liquid and gently cleaned her wounds.  
"Ah, that stings.." Korra noted, the guard didn't stop despite her remark. The avatar kept looking at him. _'He seems.. sad?'_  
"What is it?" The metalbender finally asked as he looked into her eyes. His voice sounded irritated, but his eyes showed an entirely different emotion.  
"You.. You feel guilty, don't you?" She asked him, the man ignored her for a moment, then looked back at her.  
"I believe stopping the avatar from interfering will benefit us greatly. But I don't approve of beating up helpless girls," He elaborated and went on with cleaning her wounds. Korra looked at him, then at her wounds and cringed faintly as he touched the one on her side. "It seems a bit infected.."  
"Well, the ice Tarrlok used to cute it probably wasn't very clean," Korra replied, aggravated by her situation and the pain. The guard looked at her and smiled faintly.  
"We'll just have to clean it regularly," He told her.

"Do you feel anything here?" Tenzin asked the former chief of police. Lin kicked the ground hard and concentrated.  
"Yes, there's a tunnel, heading far into the water," She answered and moved once more. "It seems Tarrlok took inspiration from Lake Laogai.." Lin walked ahead and moved aside a rock, it exposed the opening of the tunnel.  
"We'll wait until nightfall," Tenzin replied.  
"Why?" Bolin asked.  
"Knowing Tarrlok, he wouldn't leave the avatar unguarded. With a bit of luck most of those guards will be gone or asleep at night," Tenzin elaborated. They waited for sundown a safe distance away from the opening to the tunnel. Once it was dark the group approached the entrance once more. Lin bended the rock out of the way and let everyone in. The tunnel was long and apart from them it was deserted. Naga and Pabu walked after them, Pabu seemed more concerned about their environment than Naga was. Once at the end of the tunnel they faced a large metal door.  
"We need to be cautious," Lin told them and slowly managed to open the door. Once the door had opened they were greeted by a small group of metalbenders.  
"This property is off limits to civilians," One of them stated. Tenzin looked at the woman briefly, but before he could speak she gave her men the signal to attack. All members of the group defended themselves, some more effectively than others. Despite his loss of bending, Tahno was still a pretty skilled fighter. He managed to avoid most attacks, although the metal armors of his opponents made it hard for him to strike back.  
"Split up and look for Korra!" Tenzin called out. He managed to blast most of the metalbenders out of the way with his airbending. Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tahno ran for it. A guard managed to wrap his metal cable around Asami's waist.  
"Asami!" Mako turned around to help her.  
"I'll be ok, find Korra!"

"Ah, it hurts!" The avatar stated. As promised the guard from before was cleaning her wounds. The door slammed open and Tarrlok walked in.  
"There's a security breach. We need to move to the avatar to a different location," He told the metalbender, who in return used his metal cable to chain Korra's wrists together.  
"Yes, sir." The avatar looked up at Tarrlok, who grinned.  
"It's good to see you so defeated, young avatar." Korra looked away, she was clearly dispised by Tarrlok and furious at him. The councilman grinned and grabbed hold of Korra's chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "I beat you, little girl. And those friends of yours can't help you now."  
"We'll see about that!" Tahno's voice sounded and the avatar looked at the door opening. The former waterbender attacked Tarrlok and managed to work him to the ground, the element of surprise in his favor. The guard let go of the avatar and attempted to capture Tahno instead, a big mistake. Korra shot fire at the man and managed to get up to her feet. The guard was taken aback, but couldn't respond quick enough to strike back. He hit the wall and Tahno hit a nerve on the right side of the man's neck and he passed out. Tarrlok got up and rose his hands, Tahno couldn't move anymore. "What the hell?" Korra moved towards Tarrlok, but he managed to control them both, she couldn't move either. She breathed fire his way, but it didn't become more than a small flame.  
"Tarrlok, it's over. Let us go!" The avatar told him. The councilman grinned faintly.  
"It's not over. I'll just have to make you both disappear," He replied. A metal cable appeared and wrapped around Tarrlok, causing him to release the young avatar and the former waterbender. Tahno approached the councilman and hit the nerve in his neck as well. He panted faintly and looked at Korra. Lin briefly looked at the both of them, then put another cable around Tarrlok. She dragged both the guard and Tarrlok with her.  
"I'll bring these two to their cells," Lin spoke mysteriously and left the room. The other members of the group were still fighting off the remaining guards. Tahno looked at Korra and only now noticed her wounds.  
"Are you ok, little girl?" He asked and moved over to her. He looked at her wounds briefly.  
"I'm fine. Would you stop calling me that? Why are you here?" The avatar replied. Tahno grinned faintly.  
"Wasn't it about time for those private lessons?" He asked her. The former waterbender ripped a piece of fabric off his sleeve and placed it on the wound on her side, which had started bleeding again.  
"Thanks Tahno, I appreciate it," Korra told him with a warm smile.  
"My pleasure, avatar."

* * *

**Author's note: This will be the last part of this story. I've written an alternate [Makorra] ending, which you will see appear as chapter 3. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Makorra ending

"Are you ready to cooperate, avatar?" Tarrlok asked tauntingly. Korra looked up from where she was laying on the floor. The metalbenders had worked her to the group when she started attacking Tarrlok. She breathed fire his way. "Enough!" The guards moved out of the way as Tarrlok started bloodbending once more. He got Korra up on her feet. "I'll talk to you after a good night's sleep." Tarrlok bended the avatar against the wall. She fell to the floor and hit her head. Korra blacked out.

_'Who is that..?'_ The avatar thought to herself as she experienced another vision. She was disoriented because of the earlier blow to the head. "Aang?" She called out and snapped her eyes open.  
"No, it's me," The guard who had fed her announced. He seemed irritated. "You're not going to disobey again, I hope?" The avatar looked up at him, she was still laying on the floor. Korra attempted to get up, but he arms seemed to weak to carry her weight. The man sighed and helped her into a sitting position. "This wouldn't have all happened if you'd just complied with his wishes. Why do you always have to be the tough girl who won't give up? It's gonna be the death of you, if you don't watch out, young avatar." Korra didn't respond, she simply looked at him. "If you'll be a nice girl, I'll bring you some food later." The guard moved towards the door.  
"No, wait!" Korra yelled out and the man stood still. "Why are you involved? Where am I?" The man looked back at her briefly.  
"There's a lot of things you don't know, young girl," He replied and shut the door behind him. Korra wanted to get up and run to the door, but instead she simply stumbled and fell forward, onto the floor. She uttered a soft sound of pain and managed to crawl back to the wall. She sat up, leaning against it. _'Maybe.. I should take this time to meditate, like Tenzin told me to..'_Korra sat down in the appropriate position and held her fists together. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

"There are rumours of a secret prison.. Where the most notorious criminals are kept. It is located far away from Republic City. A steel bunker, in the water," A female policeofficer told Lin. The former chief of police seemed to ponder for a moment.  
"Can you lead us to it?"  
"I've-.. never been, chie- miss Bei Fong." Lin looked at her former co-worker and then at Tenzin.  
"We need to find Tarrlok if we want to find the avatar," She concluded, Tenzin nodded faintly.  
"I'd rather avoid a confrontation, but it seems we have no choice in the matter.."  
"Unless those kids found any other useful news," Lin replied.

"Tell us anything you know, NOW!" Mako demanded as he slammed one of the former members of the triple threat triad against the wall. Asami and Bolin were both focussed on Mako and the thug, but Tahno spotted something else. Someone else. He moved away from the rest of the group and towards a street kid who was hiding behind a building.  
"You know something about this, kid?" Tahno inquired. The boy looked at him for a moment.  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't.." He then replied. Bolin turned when he heard the kid's voice.  
"Skoochy?" He called him and walked over to the boy. Skoochy grinned a bit.  
"Yep. What kind of information are you looking for?"  
"Korra has disappeared, do you know anything about it?" The earthbender asked hopefully.  
"The avatar, huh? I might know something.. But my memory is pretty foggy, again," The street kid told Bolin, who in return looked to his older brother.  
"This is important, Skoochy. We-!" Mako told him, but Asami walked over and handed the child some money.  
"Is that enough?" She asked, Skoochy nodded. The firebender seemed surprised at his girlfriend's reaction.  
"Listen up. I saw a pretty suspicious thing last night. That councilman, Tarrlok, he put the avatar in one of those small delivery trucks. She yelled at him to let her out and breathed fire his way, but he closed the door and said he'd take her somewhere she'd never be found," The child told them. Mako let go of the thug he'd been holding up against the wall, the man quickly saw his chance and escaped.  
"So it was Tarrlok. Did he say where he was taking her?" The firebender asked Skoochy.  
"Not exactly, just somewhere no one would ever find her."

"Open up and don't try anything, or I'll chain you up again," The guard told the avatar. Korra parted her lips and took a few bites of the bread. She looked into the guard's eyes, but he averted his gaze. He picked up a piece of cloth that he'd drenched in some liquid and gently cleaned her wounds.  
"Ah, that stings.." Korra noted, the guard didn't stop despite her remark. The avatar kept looking at him. _'He seems.. sad?'_  
"What is it?" The metalbender finally asked as he looked into her eyes. His voice sounded irritated, but his eyes showed an entirely different emotion.  
"You.. You feel guilty, don't you?" She asked him, the man ignored her for a moment, then looked back at her.  
"I believe stopping the avatar from interfering will benefit us greatly. But I don't approve of beating up helpless girls," He elaborated and went on with cleaning her wounds. Korra looked at him, then at her wounds and cringed faintly as he touched the one on her side. "It seems a bit infected.."  
"Well, the ice Tarrlok used to cute it probably wasn't very clean," Korra replied, aggravated by her situation and the pain. The guard looked at her and smiled faintly.  
"We'll just have to clean it regularly," He told her.

"Do you feel anything here?" Tenzin asked the former chief of police. Lin kicked the ground hard and concentrated.  
"Yes, there's a tunnel, heading far into the water," She answered and moved once more. "It seems Tarrlok took inspiration from Lake Laogai.." Lin walked ahead and moved aside a rock, it exposed the opening of the tunnel.  
"We'll wait until nightfall," Tenzin replied.  
"Why?" Bolin asked.  
"Knowing Tarrlok, he wouldn't leave the avatar unguarded. With a bit of luck most of those guards will be gone or asleep at night," Tenzin elaborated. They waited for sundown a safe distance away from the opening to the tunnel. Once it was dark the group approached the entrance once more. Lin bended the rock out of the way and let everyone in. The tunnel was long and apart from them it was deserted. Naga and Pabu walked after them, Pabu seemed more concerned about their environment than Naga was. Once at the end of the tunnel they faced a large metal door.  
"We need to be cautious," Lin told them and slowly managed to open the door. Once the door had opened they were greeted by a small group of metalbenders.  
"This property is off limits to civilians," One of them stated. Tenzin looked at the woman briefly, but before he could speak she gave her men the signal to attack. All members of the group defended themselves, some more effectively than others. Despite his loss of bending, Tahno was still a pretty skilled fighter. He managed to avoid most attacks, although the metal armors of his opponents made it hard for him to strike back.  
"Split up and look for Korra!" Tenzin called out. He managed to blast most of the metalbenders out of the way with his airbending. Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tahno ran for it. A guard managed to wrap his metal cable around Asami's waist.  
"Asami!" Mako turned around to help her.  
"I'll be ok, find Korra!"

"Ah, it hurts!" The avatar stated. As promised the guard from before was cleaning her wounds. The door slammed open and Tarrlok walked in.  
"There's a security breach. We need to move to the avatar to a different location," He told the metalbender, who in return used his metal cable to chain Korra's wrists together.  
"Yes, sir." The avatar looked up at Tarrlok, who grinned.  
"It's good to see you so defeated, young avatar." Korra looked away, she was clearly dispised by Tarrlok and furious at him. The councilman grinned and grabbed hold of Korra's chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. "I beat you, little girl. And those friends of yours can't help you now." A blast of fire hit Tarrlok's back, throwing him against the wall, knocking him out. Korra looked at the door opening.  
"Mako!" She seemed overjoyed to see him. The firebender aimed his fire at the guard now, in attempt to free Korra and succeeded. The guard moved back and away from the fire. The man looked at Tarrlok's collapsed body and saw his chance to leave the room.  
"The others will catch him, I'm glad you're safe-.." Mako was interrupted by the young avatar's embrace. She held onto him tightly.  
"I was so scared. I'm so happy you're here.. I'm so sorry you got arrested." Tears slid down Korra's cheeks and the firebender held onto her tightly.  
"It's ok, you're safe now," Mako told her comfortingly, but what he didn't notice was Tarrlok getting up. The bloodbender used his bending abilities to keep both of them from moving. He laughed loudly.  
"How adorable. The avatar and her boyfriend made up," He remarked. "Almost too sad to separate such an adorable couple." Tarrlok bended them away from one another and bended Korra onto her knees, she yelled out in pain.  
"Tarrlok, you let go of her this instant!" Tenzin called out and released such powerful airbending that Tarrlok got slammed into the back wall of the cell. He collapsed on the floor. The avatar still had tears in her eyes and her teacher rushed over to help her. "Korra, are you alright?" She nodded faintly and grabbed hold of him. She cried once more, Tenzin gently patted her back. The rest of the group entered the room and looked at them. Mako looked at Asami briefly. _'Korra was wrong.. She's the one who needs me most.'_

* * *

**Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this story, as did I enjoy writing the other story and you will definitely read more stories from me soon enough. This was the 'alternate' ending to my story. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you are all satisfied with how it 'ended'.  
**


End file.
